The goal of this project is to characterize the immune response to components of myelin and of measles virus. This study has focused on the composition of the outer membrane surface. Glycoproteins have been identified in the myelin complex by the binding of lectin to components electrophoretically separated. An immune response against these surface components of myelin may contribute to immunopathology involving the nervous system. The measles membrane antigens are being characterized and assessed for the capacity to react with immune cells and antibody. Monoclonal antibodies against membrane antigen are being prepared and used in these investigations.